A Gilmpse into RainClan
by Collared Creature
Summary: A Clan thank the Spirits for the gift of rain.
1. The Rain Dance

Rain steady poured down, getting caught in the thick, vibrant green leaves that protected RainClan. Kits and young apprentices giggled and danced as they frolicked in the rain. A male warrior sang, strumming a banjo. A small group of warriors and apprentices stomped to the song.

"Ah, ah, when I was younger…., Nightsmoke sang, orange eyes shining with euphoric happiness and joy, as fat refreshing raindrops fell from the sky onto the raven-haired man's dark gray ears.

"…. ah, ah, should have known better." His younger sister sang, dark blue eyes shining with triumph as she received a nod of encouragement from her brother.

"And I can't feel no remorse…" Nightsmoke continued, his gaze sweeping over RainClan as they thanked the Spirits for giving them a reason to celebrate. A small smirk played on his lips as he heard excited gasps and 'Ohhhh's' from the kits gathered around Opalstar as she retold the story of the semi-nomadic Clans founding. The raven-haired man played and sang as he got lost in those faraway memories.

* * *

_A tall, slender ginger haired male played a flowing melody on the piano, dark brown tail swaying to the envisioned, fully-finished, song. _

"_Oh…. Ophelia…you've been on my mind…girl…. like a drug, oh…Op—" he smirked as his bandmate hummed from behind him, tapping to the beat. Pencil tapped against notebook, pausing now then to write as the dark green-eyed Neko played._

"_Hey, guys, I think we got somethin!" A female declared proudly. "Ummm...?" She broke off.  
_

"'_Ummm' what, Katie?" Wesley asked, turning from __piano__ as Keith stopped playing._

"_I'm just thinking…" The brown-haired girl said, "Why not start a Clan?"_

"_What, y'mean, like play outside and see who turns up…then, what…. convice 'em to join?" A sandy haired, pale green-eyed man asked, stopping his writing._

"_Ya?" The orange-eyed girl confirmed shakily._

"_Know what that sounds like?" The __ginger-haired male asked, dark green eyes shadowed._

"_What?"_

"_That crazy self-proclaimed 'God' who started a Cult."_

"_Oh…sorry, guys. Knew that sounded kind of familiar." The well-intentioned girl said, white-tipped brown ears hot with embarrassment._

"_Its ok sis." Wesley assured._

"_It was a good starter idea."_

"_So…. Plan 'B'?" The girl asked._

"_We can only hope a fellow Two leg gets inspired by our songs….so much that they make a story primarily based on 'Ophelia'."_

"_What?" Katie and Keith asked, confused._

"_This is a story written by a fan of our band."_

"_Oh…so…? She—they do this out of…."_

"_Inspiration." The tall, nimble man confirmed. "What was is, exactly?" He asked, looking skyward._

"_You dancing in the rain in 'Ophelia'." The all-powerful author replied._

"_Ah," Wesley said, purring in satisfaction, that'd been his favorite scene to film, "Thanks."_

"_Welcome." The all-powerful author said before fading away._

* * *

"Its thanks to those three talented ex-loners that we're all here." The white-haired young woman concluded, white, pale gray-tipped tail swaying in the rain and to the music.

Opalstar smirked fondly as a brown-furred, pale blue-eyed kit yawned.

"C'mon, you two," The leader stood from her smooth stone perch, "back to Raincloud."

"But we wanna hear another story." Mistkit protested white-tipped ears twitching as she rubbed her bleary eyes.

"Ya." Her brother, Stormkit chimed in, the dark gray-haired boy fighting to keep his large yellow eyes open.

"No, no, you two, its late. My sister will think I've kitnapped you." The leader joked as she herded the kits back to the nursery.

"Is it true RainClan's immortal?" Stormkit mumbled tiredly, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep where he stood after the exhausted, but fun day.

"Yes." Opalstar said, picking up the almost asleep boy.

The scent of freshly-fallen rain, Raincloud's natural scent, allowed the leader to find the dark gray-haired queen easily in the dimly-lit nursery. Her darker spots on her pale ears and tail made it look as if she were caught in a rainstorm.

"Thanks, were they too much trouble?" The pale blue-eyed girl.

"No." Opalstar said. After bidding her sister and her kits goodnight, she exited the hut and allowed herself to get lost in the wild, thrilling scent of rain as she joined in the dancing.


	2. Stormkit's Dream

Large silver eyes closed as Stormkit curled beside his mother and sister, the dark gray-haired kit purring before the peacefulness of deep sleep overcame him.

* * *

_Stormkit stirred as he felt a cool, welcoming breeze ruffle his hair and fur. Opening his eyes, he sucked in a breath. He was in a cave! Above him crystals glittered like tiny, silvery faraway stars._

_A short distance away, sat a large pool, the waves swirling a thick, foamy green as he saw a small, bleary, faraway figure leap in._

_It was then the boy noticed a lonesome, beautiful, peaceful melody._

"_Starcave." Stormkit whispered in awe, it was then he spotted some movement on the far side of the lake. Turning, the boy recognized the two figures as Opalstar and Raincloud. He scurried after them, watching as his mother crouched down at the lake's edge._

"_Raincloud, do you remember what I've told you so far?" Opalstar asked, the green, orange and violet specks in her eyes shining in excitement._

"_Yes, once I take a drink form the lake, I'll be immortal." She answered. "Will it hurt my kits though?" The soon-to-be mother asked, hand covering her barely swollen belly protectively._

"_No," Opalstar assured, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, thrilled she was going to join her in becoming immortal, "They'll still be born, age and grow as normal kits, but at some point, they'll stop." With that, the two drunk a handful. _

"_Whoa!" Raincloud exclaimed as a refreshing breeze flowed over her and the same moment the white glow faded from around the two. She suddenly felt full of boundless, kit-like energy, as if she could run through the thick, lush forest RainClan called home without tiring._

"_Immortality's fuckin' awesome!" She exclaimed, pale blue eyes shining like icy stars. Stormkit glimpsed the two embracing before he felt himself start to wake up._

* * *

After the excited boy told Raincloud and Mistkit about his dream, the small family went to Opalstar's den. After hearing the kits dream, and some input from Raincloud, both sisters concluded it was a sign from the Spirits. A moon later, Stormkit and Mistkit were apprenticed. Newly-named Stormpaw received Opalstar as mentor, while Mistpaw received Nightsmoke.

**Dedicated to my on/off Beta, my Mom.**


End file.
